The haunting of Vigilo Insula
by lulu-silver13
Summary: In the early 17th centuary the TARDIS crash lands in a deserted alleyway in the pirate town of Tortuga. Adventure ensues and a whole lot of rum drinking! PotC and Doctor Who.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is set before somewhere in the second series of Doctor Who, but before Doomsday and after the first Pirates of the Caribbean but before the second. Please read and review!

Disclaimer: I don't own Pirates of the Caribbean or Doctor Who.

**Vigilo Insula**

In the 16th centaury, in the pirate town of Tortuga, a man staggered drunkenly out of the Glass Eye tavern, nursing a black eye and twisted arm. Behind him the dieing echoes of what had been a "Bloody good fight" could still be heard. The man turned and swayed down a deserted alleyway, then slumped against a blackened wall. He was therefore the only witness to what he later passed off as the result of vast quantities of rum.

The Doctor and Rose hurtled through space and time in a blue police box. The Doctor danced around the controls, cracking jokes with his wide, manic grin. Rose sat on a ledge, legs swinging laughing at the Doctors excitement rather then his terrible jokes. Eventually the whirring of the TARDIS engines stopped. The sudden silence was broken by Rose, "Where are we?" she whispered.

"We-el." Said the Doctor, rocking on his heels, "I'm not entirely sure."

Rose swung of the ledge and stood in front of the Doctor, eyebrows raised and foot tapping. "What aren't you telling me?" she demanded.

The Doctor gave his quirky grin, then spun round and started manically flicking switches. "It appears," he muttered "We may have had to make a slight emergency landing."

Rose rolled her eyes; "Again!" she exclaimed "This is getting ridiculous."

"It's not her fault"

Rose gave him A Look, then strode over to the closed doors. Beneath her feet she could feel the ships mighty engine thrumming. She gazed quietly at the door, contemplating what might lie beyond. It could be anything- or nothing. Adventure was charging through the air. Beside her she felt the sudden warm presence of the Doctor.

"Ready?" he asked quietly. She nodded, unable to speak with the expectation building in her throat. Silently the Doctor swung open the TARDIS door.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Captain Jack Sparrow was drunk. This was not a rare occurrence; however it was proving to be rather an inconvenient one. When trying to negotiate a very important deal with a very dangerous man it is not helpful if there are two of them.

"So what I'm trying to say" slurred Captain Jack "Is that it would be a wonderful thing if you and I were to come to some sort of an accord, maybe over a drink- savvy?" The two blurred images merged and became one glaring, ragged looking man with a glint in his eye. Jack stumbled backwards, deciding he like it better when he couldn't see this dangerous looking man properly.

"What you are trying to say" the man growled "is that you are a drunken idiot who knows nothing of these creatures, or there powers, and has a compulsive obsession to lie!"

"Entirely true, of course, except for those parts which may be found to be partially lacking the truth" Murmured Captain Jack, attempting (and failing) to pat the man reassuringly on the back. The man twisted away from him and stomped off into the reassuring shadow of the bar. The Captain blinked and swayed, then also started to stagger towards the bar, "Rum." He muttered, "Lots o' rum"

"Excuse me!" came a cheery voice from behind him. He twisted round, then almost fell backwards. A thin man in strange clothes was walking towards him.

"I'm terribly sorry to bother you" said the man "but I was wondering if you could possibly tell me where I might find someone who could offer me and my friend" he pointed to a blond girl struggling through the crowd towards them, "a lift to Vigilo Insula?"

Jack frowned. How did this man know about Vigilo Insula? And what's more, if he knew about it then why on earth did he want to go there? Jack had been there once before, and it was not an experience that he particularly wanted to repeat. Not unless there was a hint of treasure in it, of course.

The man was still waiting for a reply. Jack sighed, he had a feeling he was going to regret this. "I know where Vigilo Insula is," He said, "And I can take you there- for a price."

A/N: One final thing, this is dedicated to my friend Jo, for being so patient and always being willing to read what I had written.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thank you soooooooooo much everyone who reviewed! This is my first fanfiction and I was really nervous about putting it up, but getting reviews made me feel all warm and fuzzy inside! So thank you, thank you, thank you.

And if you don't want me to lose that warm and fuzzy feeling, then please keep reviewing!!!

Disclaimer: I don't own Pirates of the Caribbean or Doctor Who.

Chapter 2

Rose hurried along beside the Doctor, "So why do we want to go to Vigo Insla anyway?"

"Vigilo Insula. It means watching island. Once it was used as a sort of refuelling point for ships, but pretty soon rumours started that it was haunted. The legend goes that as soon as you set foot on its shores you a being watched by the great hordes of vicious bloodthirsty beasts who live there." They had reached the TARDIS now, which was parked in a deserted alleyway. The Doctor didn't pause as he fumbled with the key, "But we need to pay it a visit because it happens to have just the right frequency from the rift that we need to boot up the TARDIS."

"The rift? You mean the one that runs through Cardiff?" Rose asked.

"Yes. Several hundred years from now the rift is opened, and the ripples run through space and time. As one of those cracks goes straight through Vigilo Insula the energy from the rift should be enough to reboot the TARDIS's main engines" explained the Doctor as he finally managed to get the door open. The lights were dimmed inside, and the whole ship had an aura of despair surrounding her. "Don't worry old girl" whispered the Doctor "we'll soon get you well again." He patted the controls, "Better pack a bag" he added to Rose, "We may be going on a long journey."

Several hours later Rose emerged from her room with a large bag over her shoulder. The Doctor eyed it warily. It was a very large bag.

"Rose-" he began

"Don't." she said "Even think about commenting on the size of my bag."

"Thought never crossed my mind" said the Doctor, feigning innocence.

Rose gave him a suspicious glare, then dumped her bag on the floor. "I have a question." She announced.

"Yes?" replied the Doctor.

"How are we going to get the TARDIS onto the ship?"

"We're not"

"Then how are we going to get the TARDIS to Vigilo Insula?"

"By using this." He dangled the TARDIS key in front of her. "Remember the time the TARDIS was broken, and we were locked inside the church with the Reapers circling round? And I could still use the TARDIS key to call the TARDIS into the church? Well that's what I'll do when we get to Vigilo Insula."

Rose nodded; the Doctor made it seem so obvious.

"Come on then." Said the Time Lord, "We've got a pirate ship to catch!"

"Hang on!" exclaimed Rose "did you say _pirate_ ship?

The Doctors only reply was his wide grin.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

The wind whipped the tattered black sails and the ship strained against the fearsome gale as the Doctor and Rose arrived at the port.

"Are you sure this will be safe?" Rose whispered to the Doctor, "Those sails don't look particularly seaworthy."

"The Black Pearl," growled a voice from behind her, "is the finest ship ever to sail the seven seas, and as for safety, if ye be worried about that," the man bent and hissed in her ear "you'd best be heading of home then sailing under the command of Captain Jack Sparrow."

Rose wrinkled her nose in disgust at the man's breath; the stench was so bad that for a moment she felt almost sick.

"Oh we're not worried about safety," laughed the Doctor, "Are we Rose?"

"Nope!" she turned and stared at the Captain. He made an impressive figure with his long, black and beaded dreadlocks and his kohl lined eyes. "Trust me, I've seen a lot worse then you can ever imagine."

"Is it so? If that be the case, young missy, that even such tales as old Jack rattles off fails to shiver ye timbers, well then," The Captain bowed, "ye be welcome aboard the Black Pearl."

Rose stared at him, stared into his darkened eyes. She could see desperation in there, humour, but most of all she could see fear. What was Captain Jack afraid of? Because, for all his bravo, even in the short time Rose had spoken to him she could see that he was terrified.

"Rose." The Doctor whispered in her ear, "you coming aboard ship?" Rose dropped her gaze and nodded. Yet as she climbed the slippery gang plank she could still feel the Captains dark, dark eyes boring into her back.

A/N: please review!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Thank you so much to those who reviewed!

Disclaimer: I don't own Pirates of the Caribbean or Doctor Who.

Chapter 3

Rose's first steps aboard the black pirate ship were tentative; she was unused to the feel of the deck beneath her feet as the ship was tossed in the storm. Yet despite the swaying and the slightly nauseous feeling that was already beginning to creep up on her, her face was plastered with a huge smile. This was the beginning of an adventure, she could smell it in the air. Unfortunately, that wasn't all she could smell. The stench, a mixture of rotten fish, manure and unwashed bodies was so strong Rose felt she should be able it see it, hanging as a heavy green cloud above the ship. Instead, the air above the ship was filled with circling seagulls. Their lonesome cries seemed strangely at odds with the frantic bustle on board the Pearl. Everywhere the crew members scuttled about, carrying mysterious chests, unlabeled crates and of course, countless barrels of rum. As her gaze wandered the chaotic scene, she saw a man with a goat standing nearby, gaping at her. She smiled at him, but he started and hurried in the opposite direction, still carrying the struggling animal. As she turned to stare after him the Doctor appeared behind her, grinning as always

So?" he asked, "what do you think of the transport?"

"It stinks." she replied, wrinkling her nose, "I think I might have preferred the TARDIS."

The Doctor sighed. "Come on, this is local culture this is, history happening right here and right now. What's a bit of a whiff to the feeling of-" He stopped, cut of by the lump of sloppy mud the goat the man had been carrying had kicked onto his face. He wiped it off with an enormous handkerchief he produced from his pocket, glaring at Rose who was in hysterics.

"Why is crude slapstick humour so amusing to you humans?"

"Cos it's funny." giggled Rose.

The Doctor rolled his eyes. "Stupid apes." He muttered, then attempted to walk away in a dignified manner, somewhat hindered by the fact that there was still a streak of mud down the side of his face and he couldn't manage to stay upright, thanks to the motion of the ship. Rose cracked up laughing again.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

They were almost ready to sail. Captain Jack was frantically rushing around the top deck, bellowing bewildering last minute orders whilst the ship creaked and strained, eager to leave. The Doctor and Rose were standing well out of the way, in a slightly damp but relatively quiet corner.

"Doctor?" Rose suddenly whispered

"Yes?"

"Is it just me, or does Captain Jack seem scared to you?"

"Well he should be. I've been talking to some of the crew and it seems Captain Jack is in more then just a spot of bother at the moment. Mainly they talked about monsters and ghosts and that sort of superstitious nonsense, but there's no smoke with out fire as they say. I think the Captain knows more then he's saying about the goings on at Vigilo Insula. I'm not saying there is anything amiss, but I'd keep a weather eye open if I were you."

Rose nodded; then out of the corner of her eye she caught sight of a ragged looking man who was standing in the centre of the deck and openly staring at them. "Oh no!" she hissed to the Doctor, "It's him again."

"Who?" asked the Doctor.

"That man with the goat. First he kept staring at me, and now every time I turn around, there he is. I mean, what is his problem?"

"Maybe he fancies you!" joked the Doctor.

"Don't." shuddered Rose "There's something really creepy about that guy."

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Jack was standing at the wheel, his great coat flapping in the wind, hat placed at a jaunty angle on his head. They were coming out to sea now, the shoreline and town of Tortuga no more then a distant smudge on the horizon. The Doctor was leaning over the prow of the ship, hair streaming back and eyes pricking with wind drawn tears. A winged woman, whose face was faded and torn by the ravaging elements guided the ship through the storm tossed seas. In the fading twilight she shone palely, ghost like with eerie beauty.

"Beautiful, 'ent she." called Jack from the wheel.

The Doctor nodded, "I suppose." He glanced below again at the harsh face, down whose stained cheeks rolled the heavy drops of rain. The Doctor looked up. "Bad weather isn't?" he asked, conversationally.

"Aye." Muttered Jack, his eyes flickering to the edge of the ship.

"Is it unusual for this time of year?" The Doctor enquired as he wandered back toward the Captain, turning his back on the figurehead.

"Unusual?" squeaked Jack. He cleared his throat, "no, not at all, weathers very changeable, storms are very common …" He glanced over at the black sea and the Doctor followed his gaze. "Oh!" said Jack hurriedly, I was just looking at the… fish."

"The fish." repeated the Doctor.

"Aye" Jack nodded, "There was a great swarm of them just a moment ago, you missed it.""

"Ahh, shame about that. Still, never mind, plenty of fish in the sea. When will be at Vigilo Insula?" He stared at the Captain, who shifted, obviously uncomfortable under such close scrutiny.

"Well the wind," began Jack, holding up a finger, "is currently in a that wardly direction, which means that, um, wind speed, cargo and weather changes all taken into account, we should be there in about, um, seven days and seven nights."

"Really?" said the Doctor incredulously

"Would I lie to you?" replied Captain Jack, leaning over towards the Doctor, "Have I ever given you a reason not to trust me?"

"Nope!" The Doctor said cheerily, he was unsurprised to smell rum on the Captains breath. "I tell you what though, I was wondering what you knew of the Malum Bestia?"

The Doctor suppressed a triumphant grin as Jack Sparrow jumped visibly.

"I don't know anything about them, nothing at all." The Captain said hastily.

"No, I thought you might not." murmured the Doctor, "well, never mind, nice talking to you"

A/N: Please review!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I know it's kinda short, but I've been busy with GCSE's. Anyway, you know what I'm going to say… please, please, PLEASE review!

Disclaimer: I don't own Pirates of the Caribbean or Doctor Who.

**Chapter 4**

Rose flung her bag down in the cramped cabin and sighed. She was in a bad mood; the Doctor had deserted her and she was sure she was starting to smell like a pirate. She lay down on the cramped wooden bed and gazed up at the blackened ceiling, which was damp and peppered with small woodworm holes. "Still" thought Rose, "its not all bad, the Doctor…" At the thought of where the Doctor was sleeping Rose broke into uncontrollable giggling.

Below deck, tightly packed, damp riddled hammocks swung with the ship. Here and there large smelly men were draped across them, their snores vibrating through the cramped interior.

"'ere's your 'ammock" said the short, bald man. He snorted quietly with laughter before taking the lantern and leaving. The Doctor stood in the darkness and wandered why on earth he had picked a pirate ship.

An hour later, and he lay wide awake on his uncomfortable hammock. He sighed and turned over onto his side. Outside, the storm was still raging. The Doctor groaned and buried his head under his scratchy pillow, trying to block out the sounds of the crashing waves and rolling thunder. "The weather," he thought, "there's something unusual about that, and about that man…" he shifted again, "the goat man, the one Rose thought was creepy. She's right though, there's something about him, about the glint in his eye…" He swatted a buzzing insect, "what is it about him? Why doesn't he fit? I'm missing something here… the TARDIS shouldn't have crashed, there must be something…" but his thoughts were growing fuzzy with sleep, and soon he was dreaming of one legged goats and ghostly storms.

The sun struggled to rise through the thick blanket of storm clouds. Already awake, the Doctor was leaning over the side of the ship and gazing down at the grey, turbulent water, whilst thick droplets of rain stung the back of his neck and an icy wind blew against his frozen skin. Rose came out from her cabin and blinked sleepily in the weak sunlight. She smiled gently at the sight of the Doctor standing and shivering. He looked so small and lost in that moment, standing drenched and windswept, the droplets running down his face like tears.

"You'll catch your death." she called softly to him.

He turned and looked at her, dark eyes flashing, wet hair swept back, "Sleep well?" he asked.

"Alright. My bed was a bit lumpy though."

"You want to try sleeping on a rotting hammock, whilst the fat pirate next to you is practicing for the Olympic snoring competition."

Rose didn't laugh. She didn't even smile. She was too busy staring in horror as the sea in front of her began to bubble and hiss. "Doctor" her voice quavered desperately.

The Doctor looked down, and his eyes widened in shock "Malum Bestia." he murmured.

"What?" gasped Rose.

"Get away from the sea!" he dragged her from the side of the ship, then turned and stared at her, "go get Captain Jack, tell him to get up here NOW!"

From the seething mass of bubbles at the edge of the ship, a cloying black smoke began to rise; twisting and writhing it started to drag itself up the barnacle encrusted ship.

Jack lay snoring on his bed, having passed out in a rum induced sleep the last night. He was dreaming…

He was running, running through mires, running through an ankle deep mist. Oh! That mist, he remembered it well, the stench- a rotten, cloying smell, and the piercing cold… but the mist was just a warning, and he remembered what came through the mist… he remembered… the Malum Bestia.

There was a banging on the door. Jack struggled to rise, his head throbbing, "who's there?" he growled.

"Its Rose, you've got to-"

"oh, ye changed ye mind! Come to join me 'ave ye?"

"Don't be disgusting. The Doctor says the Malum Bestia have come!"

"What!" Jack squeaked, "I'm going to stay down here." He sat firmly down on his bed again with a thump.

"You've got to come up! They'll destroy the ship!"

"But…"

"NOW Jack!"

Grumbling Jack staggered up right and winced, "oh, me 'ead."

"Come on!" called Rose impatiently.

By the time they reached the deck, there was mass panic. Everybody was franticly scrambling to get away from the still rising black fog, which was just beginning to spill over the side of the ship. In the centre stood the Doctor, perfectly still and glaring at the chaos, with power radiating from him. Jack had gone white.

The Doctor turned as Rose dragged Jack over. "Did you think?" He asked, very quietly, "Did you think about the risks you were taking? Did you think about the lives you were endangering? Did you think at all? Or did you just do what seemed best for you at the time? Well look, look, what do you see? The Malum Bestia are here, and I- I don't know what to do."

Then Rose felt the cold chill of pure terror strike her heart, and for the first time since she had boarded the ship, she began to feel truly afraid.

And at the front of the ship stood a man, a man with a glint in his eye, an aura of evil, a man who could call the storms… a man who could command the Malum Bestia.

A/N: Again, please review!


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: It seems like forever since I last updated! I hadn't forgotten about this story, but I really struggled with this chapter- I'm still not happy with all of it, but its got to the stage where I don't think I can do any more to it without going crazy, not to mention I have limited time due to those pesky exams. If have any suggestions as to how to improve it, then please review and let me know.

Disclaimer: I don't own pirates of the Caribbean or doctor who.

**Chapter 5 **

"Malum Bestia." said the Doctor quietly. He was standing in the centre of the ship, his hands buried deep into his pockets, Rose and Jack either side of him, "are amazing. Truly amazing. I can think of few creatures more perfectly adapted to do what they do. However, what they do, is to hunt, hunt and kill."

With a face now as pale as Jack's, Rose swallowed and murmured, "They're hunting us, right?"

The Doctor nodded and Jack looked away, refusing to meet their eyes.

"Jack," said the Doctor, and Rose felt the power beneath his words.

"Captain." He muttered he muttered in reply, as a more of a habit then anything else.

"Jack, because of you people are probably about to die. But you, you have met the Malum Bestia before. How did you escape?"

Jack shifted, and looked uncomfortable, "Um, I don't know. I just sort of… escaped."

"Tell me the whole story, start to finish." said the Doctor firmly.

"But we haven't time!" exclaimed Rose in alarm

"That black mist is just a warning. The Malum Bestia will be here in about, oh, half an hour. This is important, Jack _what happened?"_

Jack paused for just one more second, then closed his eyes and began to speak in a slow, haunted voice.

"Islands with treasure, they be common around these parts, Isle de morte, ye would have thought I'd a learnt my lesson. But the thing was, that I done pretty well out that, apart from the mutiny an' the curse… but I got ma ship back, an' I weren't cursed in the end… so when I 'eard about a island what was meant to have treasures beyond what even the Isle de morte 'ad… I couldn't resist mate. It took some findin' but eventually I landed on the shores of Vigilo Insula. I 'aint never seen anything like it, black that sand was, black as a night sky…"

The sun spilled over the horizon and trailed blood stained fingers over the blacked shore. The air was hazy, and heavy with a thick, rotting stench. The sea, lapping gently against the sand, was curiously thick and dark. The island was small, and was mainly covered with trees, but despite the tropical location of the island, and the thick, oppressing heat, these were not tropical palm trees. Bare oaks, burnt and streaked with ash, rose tall against the red sky, their roots sunken deep into what may have once been fertile soil, and now was just stinking swamp. A thick black mist hung heavy over the ground. A single, grey leaf spiralled down from the tree tops, an ashy relic preserved in perfection. A breeze sighed softly through the scorched trunks, the leaf disintegrated into dust and the fog wavered quietly, ragged and torn.

"I've met my fair share of monsters and such like- undead crew members, human squids- but these things… they were worse then anything what I'd seen before."

A beat shudders through this silent land, a deep ringing in the ears and in the souls. If there were birds in the desolate tree tops then they would flee, spiralling in terror, but this land is empty, and so it waits, waits in the silence ... the beat rings again and still the island lies motionless. And then… and then the flecks of white light begin to appear, accompanied by a low humming. The light grows and forms a fist sized glowing white ball with pale hair like tendrils hanging down, tipped with a bright, fleshy pink.

"They glittered like gold. I don't mean in looks but in the way they called to you, your heart and your soul. They were bloody terrifying."

The pirate captain stood on the beach, braided hair pulled back from his face with a red bandana, dark eyes lined with kohl and face filled with thunder. The strange island seemed to tilt as he looked at it, and arms flailing he began to stagger hastily and drunkenly towards the sea. His face was crossed with terror. Glowing white, the Malum Bestia converged on him as he reached the sea. He fell. Their tendrils began to flicker in excitement of the kill. White hot flecks of pain, tendrils flashing out… and then withdrawing. They left him lying broken and scarred with fear on the floor.

"I don't know why they left me, by rights I should be dead now. But they are following me, they won't let me escape."

The Doctor was frowning thoughtfully, "Something doesn't fit," he mused quietly, "how did you escape? And how have the Malum Bestia found you again?"

Rose looked at him, "What are thinking?" she asked quietly.

"I'm thinking… I'm thinking we have a traitor on board!"


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: So, I suppose I owe everyone who started reading this story over a year ago a VERY big apology for not updating for such a long time. I have no excuses accept for the age-old writers block, which I know isn't much of an excuse at all… so I'm very, very, very, very, very sorry.

Disclaimer: I don't own Pirates of the Caribbean or Doctor Who

**Chapter 6**

There was a deathly silence of expectation lying thickly over the ship, The Doctor was leaning over the railing, deep in thought. Rose crept up behind him.

"What's going to happen to us?" she asked quietly.

The Doctor regarded her with dark eyes. "If it comes to it," he murmured softly, "we abandon ship. I won't take you into unnecessary danger… I'll use the Tardis key, we'll leave, and abandon the pirates to whatever fate awaits them."

Rose shook her head fiercely "No! We can do something to help, I'm sure we can. We can't just leave them, I mean…" she trailed off, gazed into the waters depths for a moment, "What can we do to help?" she asked.

The Doctor shook his head with a quiet smile. "You're amazing, you know that?"

"Of course!" said Rose with an impish grin.

"Well…" the Doctor frowned, and ran a hand through his hair "Where's Jack?" he asked suddenly.

They found Jack huddled in a corner, shaking. He clutched to his chest a bottle of rum, his dirty finger nails scrabbling weakly with the lid as he held it close. Rose felt a sudden wave of pity at the site of the desperate man, and knelt to his level, speaking in a slow and gentle voice, "Come on Jack, give me that bottle won't you? I think you've had enough now…"

"Leave it." Abruptly the Doctor knelt too and pulled Roses hand back. She frowned at him, "What're you doing? Can't you see he's had more then enough of that?"

The Doctor shook his head urgently, "No, I've been a fool. I've only just remembered. How could I have forgotten! TheMalum Bestia are allergic to many organic compounds _containing a hydroxyl group_." He gazed at her expectantly. She looked back blankly.

"What? But where on earth are we going to get a hydro- hyroyly thingy?"

"Oh, _come on, _it's obvious- basic chemistry!"

"Doctor, I don't know if you knew, but I failed my chemistry GCSE for a reason."

The Doctor sighed, "A chemical with a hydroxyl side group that we can get hold of _right now_ is ethanol- more commonly known as-" he reached and pulled the rum bottle out of Jacks hand, "Alcohol! And if there's one thing that this ship has got a lot of, I'll bet its rum. "

"Um," said Jack, "I've been listening most carefully to all the particulars of what you been sayin', and it seems to me that what you be proposing is a mass drinkin' of all my rum- at least, I is hoping that be what you proposing, cos anything involving the mass wasting of my rum I shall be taking it upon myself to prevent at all costs." He pulled a pistol from inside his coat, swaying to his feet "_whatever_ the cost!"

"Jack," said Rose kindly, "you're pointing that that the wrong way."

A/N: Um, I'm sorry it's also quite short. And, if anyone's reading this after so long please, please review. It's the only way I can improve :)


End file.
